Satw Ensomme
by AmericanButterfly
Summary: Just a creepy Pasta, it's an alternate universe were, everything we knew about Satw was just Denmark's imagination.


Satw- Ensomme

ok this is just creepypasta so don't think anything is real to the actual comics even if I say it's true.

I love Satw this is just for fun

Satw © Humon from DA

rated M

lets start read if you dare

Now we all know the The Scandinavian Trio from Scandinavia and The World, who are best friends and always hang out with each other?

The truth is they don't hang out with each other, because only Denmark is a live...

Both Norway and his cousin Jan Mayen were executed for their homosexual incest, Though Denmark never meet Jan Mayen alive he known Norway all his life and and imagines him from his past.

And often scares people by talking to someone who isn't there, lashing out at anyone who tries to tell him Norway died years ago.

Sweden was never a homosexual and fact he was a heterosexual and even a homophobic, and blamed Norway's death on his gay action.

However Sweden loved a lesbian Sister Finland, who wanted nothing to do with him, and no matter how hard he tried she always turn him down, and would not date him.

Til one day Sweden snapped and put roofies in Sister Finland's drink and drove her to his home in the and raped her, impregnating her.

Being a mute Sister Finland couldn't tell anyone, and had no proof, until she realize she was pregnant and would use it as evidence, for everyone knew Sister Finland was a totally dike, and would never have sex with a man.

Sweden realized this too, and forced Sister Finland to get an abortion, not wanting to go to a clinic he came after her with a clothes hanger. Though the baby was from rape, she wanted to give it up for adoption. Sister Finland ran out of Sweden's house as fast as she could, but the door was locked, she tried to unlock the door, once she unlocked it everything went black.

Sweden had shot her in the back of the head. Sweden looked at the dead body, with blood coming out of her head, and then he looked at a phone book that fell on the floor during the commotion, and saw a picture of a happy family, a father, a mother and their son and daughter.

Kneeling down Sweden looked at Sister Finland. "That could have been us." showing the cover to the dead corpse, "if only you loved me you fucking bitch, than this would have never have happened" Sweden said ripping up the cover of the phone book and and ripping it in tiny pieces.

Sweden, grabbed his gun, and tried to shoot himself, but the gun was empty. So he went to find Sister Finland's knife that he took from her before he raped her, walking to Sister Finland's dead body, he looked at her, and then at his reflection, in the knife, and he hated what he saw. Sweden took off his glasses and stabbed himself in the eyes, screaming as he pushed the knife further in his skull, til the knife was half way in his brain..Sweden fell on his face causing his scull to split.

Denmark not wanting to remember the homophobic Sweden, who committed homicide and suicide Denmark imagined Sweden, was gay and created even created a boyfriend for him to love, and even imagined Sister Finland was in love with him. It could be he forgot she was a lesbian or he just wanted to chance it from what really happened, giving Sister Finland a chance to freak Sweden out.

Even though Sweden and Norway were dead, Iceland and Finland were alive, and took turns taking care of Denmark to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, and made him take his medicine, however Denmark never wanted to take his medication and, created and imagine, Finland was scarier than he actually was, and that Iceland, who was the shyest guy he knew and collected cats, imagine Iceland adventures and that his cats where demons.

Finland and Iceland couldn't keep Denmark's insanity a secret for long, and finally let the proper authorities take Denmark to a mental institution.

Denmark lived years in the mental institution, and made friends with a female patient who went insane from years of abuse from her father, who drowned her brother when he was a small child.

Sister America gave Denmark a pink dairy, "My bother gave this to me, before he died." Denmark opened it and saw that all the pages were empty, but the first page, that had a drawing of two kids holding, holding hands. "Is this your bother?" he asked. But when he looked up she was gone, and he looked at the page and it was a photo of him and Norway.

Under it said: _To my friend Denmark, you will always be my friend and if something shall happen were we must part forever, please, I beg you move on! Don't imagine I'm still there when I'm not causing you to go insane!, just make a new friends. But please keep your memories of us close._

_Love Norway _

_p.s By the time you get this I will be dead, I know how much you hate to be alone but please let me rest in peace, so may have peace._

Denmark closed the book, and sighed "Ok Norway rest in peace, you too Sweden"

"Are you talking to your friends again?" asked Germany who was a nurse who's duty it was to make sure the patients don't off the wall, they call him Dr. Never Again, for his motto of "Never Again" when a patient done something bad. Germany will ask when will we do that again, and the answer would be "Never Again"

"How are you feeling to day, Mr. Denmark?" Germany asked kindly

"Ensomme" Denmark answered

"What does that mean?" Germany asked

"Lonely" Denmark answered with a small smile

the end

epilogue, Denmark was later released and started a support group, for people who lost a love one, and made a biology his insanity.

btw Sister America was a patient but she died years ago before Denmark went to the mental hospital.


End file.
